


Just one dance please?

by KimsyWims



Series: Kirkwall shorts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 50s Club, 50s Music, 50s clothes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anders wear 50s dresses, Angst, Dancing, Dresses, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Grease, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rockabilly, There Was Actual Sweeping Involved, Weddings, attack kittens, bad past, cuteness, demon cats, templars are still terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsyWims/pseuds/KimsyWims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark blue pumps matching the navy blue dress with white polka dots, miles of long pale legs that looked soft to touch vanished in under what must be at least three pairs of frilly underskirts to keep that volume. Upwards soft golden hair was curled and rolled in a quite amazing hairdo. Soft shoulders dotted with adorable freckles that was like a map<br/>of the stars.<br/>Fenris had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life, he just knew he wanted to touch.</p><p>Hawke and company visits a 50s themed dance club and Fenris meets with a certain blond who just waits for someone to come and sweep him of his feet. Fenris hasn't actually ever done any sweeping... but he is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The right partner

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly thing that might be two or three chapters if there's interest for it. I've simply been watching far too much Grease lately and I can't get Anders in a dress out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kveikjum.tumblr.com/post/141301037158/inspired-by-this-story-3
> 
> People! There is fanart of this! Made by kveikjum on tumblr *squeaky sounds* You should all check it out because it's bloody brilliant!!!

Fenris wasn't entirely certain why he let Hawke and his friends continue to drag him to these things really. 

Every weekend there was a new dance club, a new bar, a new coffee shop, a new something where there would be people. He knew Hawke and Isabela was trying to set him up on a date but Fenris wasn't exactly unhappy about being alone. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in maybe one day be together with someone, he just wasn't bothered by being alone either.

Alas, he followed them when they asked him to join them out for these nights anyway. He enjoyed their company and he enjoyed getting pleasantly drunk and just let his tensions out now and then while watching Hawke and his drunken shenanigans. 

That's why he stood leaned to the bar dressed in tight black jeans and an even tighter t-shirt that he was certain he'd have to peel off later to get out of (luckily he wasn't claustrophobic) and on top of that a comfortable leather jacket. Hawke had bought him the entire set and Isabela had slicked back his hair with enough hair gel to possibly finish an entire tube of the stuff and enough hair spray to make it stiff but somehow kept it from looking dirty. 

He had complained about the fact that it made the tree dots tattooed to his forehead show more than they needed but in the end he had just let Isabela convince him it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. And he wasn't the only one being dressed up by Hawke and Isabela either. Aveline was just as grumbling about her hair as he was about his own. 

She didn't have to wear a dress though, luckily (or something like luckily) Donnic had been in on the whole thing as well. He had had the mind to buy Aveline black pants and a white shirt that looked fairly regular and he had quickly let her have his leather jacket making her look more like herself.

The club Hawke and Isabela had found was one of those themed clubs, this one with a fifties theme. So the entire place looked as if the fifties had come back to bite the future in the ass. From the furniture to the people in the place with frilly dresses and tight jeans.

Merrill was having one of the most colorful dresses in the entire establishment of course. A bright yellow thing with flower patterns and Carver was forced to remain by her side constantly to keep other men from her. It was quite amusing to watch really. 

Even if Fenris was a dance instructor for a living he kept careful watch to remain off the dance floor. He knew if he got lured out there, Isabela and Hawke wouldn't let him off until he found a partner of interest or the place closed. So he remained by the bar, sipping his drink that sadly wasn't wine. It was some sort of cider mix with... well he wasn't sure but he was fairly certain it was apple flavor.

As he stood there sipping his drink a stranger with a navy blue dress appeared beside him leaning in over the bar trying to get an order out to the bartender.

Dark blue pumps matching the navy blue dress with white polka dots, miles of long pale legs that looked soft to touch vanished in under what must be at least three pairs of frilly underskirts to keep that volume. Upwards soft golden hair was curled and rolled in a quite amazing hairdo. Soft shoulders dotted with adorable freckles that looked like a map over the stars.

But one of the shoulder bands had slipped down over a pale freckled shoulder and Fenris wasn't certain what it was that compelled him to reach out and straighten it out for the stranger, but that's exactly what he did. His tattooed fingers gently brushed over warm skin and the stranger jumped startled and turned to face him.

Amber eyes locked with green and Fenris was surprised to find that  the stranger was no woman at all, but clearly a man. A man in a blue polka dot dress with the most amazing legs Fenris had laid eyes on in his life. He felt heat bloom out over his cheeks and up his ears, it wasn't that the man looked bad in the dress, Fenris just... wasn't used on seeing men in dresses. 

 "I apologize... your shoulder band had slipped..." Fenris mumbled apologetic and quickly looked into his glass to hide his embarrassment.

The stranger didn't slap him or shout at him, instead he laughed. Not a mean laugh either, but a soft happy laugh that sounded a bit like music in Fenris' ears and it made Fenris dare to glance up again. The man in the dress was smiling at him, widely as if Fenris had somehow made his entire day better or something. Fenris bit his lower lip because the blond looked a bit like the sun and stars, bright and shining, entirely untouchable for someone like Fenris himself. 

"Thank you, I need it refitted but it's bloody expensive." The stranger said gladly. "I'm Anders by the way, and you?"

The stranger, Anders, had a soft and happy voice, as if he didn't know how to be unhappy, a bit like Merrill... but hopefully this man would be nothing at all like Merrill. Fenris slowly took Anders' hand and shook it as it was offered to him. The blond was taller than him, a lot taller and the pumps Anders was wearing wasn't helping Fenris at all. 

"Fenris." He grunted in reply. 

"So, will you ask me for a dance?" Anders asked with hope in his voice and the smile widened.

"A... what?" Fenris stared at the blond, not entirely certain he had heard right. 

"A dance? Please? No one really asks me up and... well... please?"

Fenris saw the bright smile fall a little as he asked a second time, a small nervous fidgeting with the hem of the dress that would have gone unnoticed by others but not by Fenris. He looked Anders up and down curiously. The blond was pretty, outright gorgeous actually, and Fenris was surprised no one had taken interest in dancing with him, even if he was dressed in a very pretty dress, Anders was still drop dead gorgeous.

The loss of the smile was telling the tale of exactly how many times Anders had been turned down and Fenris saw the blond retract a bit more for every second. And what was one dance? One dance to make the blond smile again... maybe it would even be fun, after all, fifties dances were among the more enjoyable ones according to Fenris. He gave the blond a small rare smile before holding his hand out. 

"Well then, would you like a dance?" He asked him polite and proper. 

Anders brightened up all at once in glee as he took Fenris' hand and practically dragged Fenris out to a spot on the dance floor. That beaming smile never left Anders' lips even once as they danced and Fenris soon found that the smile was quite contagious. Even if Anders was a lot taller than himself he easily lead the blond through the entire thing and dipped Anders low off his feet in the finish.

He did though, nearly drop the blond out of shock when suddenly melon tasting lips were on his own. Soft and trying while careful fingers were laying to the back of his neck to keep him close. He planned on pulling away, this was a very public setting and usually he was reserved even to give hugs to his friends. But instead he melted against the blond's lips. 

Time and place vanished around him as he closed is eyes and just lost himself in the sensation of soft lips against his own. The flavor of melon, that must have come from a lip gloss that Fenris hadn't even noted Anders wearing, just amplified the urge Fenris felt for tasting more of the blond. When Anders realized he wasn't rejected the press of lips became desperate and both his arms wrapped around Fenris' shoulders. 

Fenris didn't end the kiss until he felt the actual threat of dropping Anders due to the awkward position they were standing in. He was holding Anders entire body weight in his arms as he stood leaned deeply forwards. Fenris tried to think how terrible the book Varric would wright would become if Fenris actually swept Anders' off his feet from the floor and carried him away and whether it would be worth it or not. 

"Fenris.... please." Anders breathed against his lips, clinging to him as if he was life. 

That was all Fenris needed and he shifted his grip on Anders and pulled him off the floor bridal style before moving towards the exit. There was wolf whistles from more than one person in the room and Anders squealed in delight as he wrapped his pale arms happily around Fenris' shoulders a bit better and dropped his head against Fenris' neck. 

Fenris had a really good feeling about this.


	2. Trophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smuttyness, some angst, a lot of fluff as Anders and Fenris spends the night together.

"I can't believe you carried me all the way to Hightown." Anders said with a laugh against Fenris' shoulder. "And up all of the stairs!" 

Fenris smiled content and stretched out lazily like a cat on the bed and wrapped his arm better around Anders' side. He had indeed carried Anders all the way from the club in Lowtown to his apartment in Hightown. It wasn't too far, about a thirty minutes quick walk and he had been quite motivated by the beautiful blond man that had been in his arms. 

"I can't believe you wore matching panties." Fenris grunted with a sly smile.

Fenris glanced over to the blue panties hung from the lamp on his nightstand and smiled. Fenris never had thought that seeing a man in women's underwear would be something he desired. Anders had proved him entirely wrong and Fenris was pleasantly surprised over it. He leaned in for a kiss that Anders happily returned before shifting around until he was straddling Fenris' naked hips. 

He smiled and gently stroke up over the soft pale skin of Anders' sides then onto his chest. Anders was marked with hickeys and bite marks all over his pale freckled skin, marks that Fenris was entirely too proud about now as he stroke a thumb over one. Anders' blond hair was a mess as it had fallen out from it's hairdo somewhere between Fenris' fingers and the pillows during the three times they had already fucked. 

The first time had been all bites and hard pounding while pinning Anders to the bed. The second time had been lazy and slow, a lot of kisses and stroking each other off. The third time had been something in between, more passion than maybe two persons would have shared after just having known each other for one night... but Fenris liked it. For each time it was as if they got to know each other a little better. 

He chuckled lightly as he felt Anders' growing hardness when he let one hand slip down to tease by the pale hip. He was amazed by all the freckles, just wanted to kiss every expanse of skin that was covered in freckles and learn the pattern, imprint it in his minds forever.

"You say that as if you didn't like them." Anders purred as he leaned for another kiss. 

"I liked them. They just fit better on my lamp. I might keep them as a keepsake." He said and reached down to squeeze Anders' perfect ass. 

"You actually like them?" Anders sounded so surprised and Fenris hummed affirmative.

Fenris liked them a lot, wondered if Anders wore panties often. But that was forgotten when Anders shifted and seated himself over Fenris' cock, rolled his hips sinfully. How the fuck his dick managed to keep up with this blonds impressive sex drive Fenris would never know, but neither would he complain about it as his cock was getting hard by just the thought of the heat of Anders' ass.

"Yes. I very much liked them" Fenris finally got out when he remembered Anders had actually asked a question.

"And the dress? Does it at all bother you?" 

"No, blue is a good color on you." 

Before Fenris knew it Anders was all over his face, neck and shoulders with little kisses, nips and licks. His own hands trailed the expanses of soft skin over Anders' sides, up his shoulders and down his back. He had both seen and felt the scars but the way Anders had tensed at first, Fenris hadn't asked about it, hadn't stared or touched them more than he touched any other expanse of skin on the blond. 

He understood what it was to be involuntary scarred and marked, understood it was a sensitive subject for Anders just as the tattoos were for himself. If he wanted the chance to get Anders number and hope to see him again, he had to move carefully. He could ask of it sometime they knew each other better and he knew Anders wouldn't get too upset about them. 

But his thoughts was cut off by another sinful roll of Anders' hips then the intoxicating heat that lowered itself over his hard cock. 

♡♥♡♥♡

The next morning he woke up in a naked tangle of limbs and with blond hair in his face. They had fallen asleep somewhere after the fifth time. Unfortunately they had also fallen asleep without a mind to clean themselves or the bed up. Fenris had barely even pulled out of Anders the last time, that's how exhausted he had been. 

Anders hadn't been much better off, just collapsed on top of him with a happy sigh and was now snoring very quietly and drooling on his chest. It all made Fenris feel warm and comfortable. Not trapped as he had done with several other partners (including Hawke), not used as he had felt by... no. He didn't want to remember that. Anders was nothing like Danarius. 

Instead he kissed on the blond's forehead and stroke a hand through the blond tresses, giving a careful tug to try to wake him up. It was Sunday so they were in no danger of getting late to work, but they were both in desperate need of a shower and Fenris was rather hungry after the night they had shared. He was fairly certain he had ingredients to make either crepes or waffles, even had fresh berries in the kitchen. 

"Anders? Wake up." He said with another kiss to the golden blond hair.

Anders huffed and tried to shift his head away from Fenris' hand that had tugged his hair. Fenris smiled amused and gave another gentle tug. Not to hurt, just to provoke a reaction and hopefully wake Anders up. He couldn't exactly move anywhere since he was underneath the handsome man. 

Anders gave up an unhappy whine this time, squirmed slightly in a half stretch before amber eyes opened with a disgruntled look over being woken up. Fenris just arched a brow and his lips twisted in an amused smile over how a full grown man could put on such an impressively childish pout. Then he wondered how anyone could have said no to a dance with him yesterday.

"It is morning." He informed. 

The pout on Anders face turned to confusion before it turned to sadness. Fenris amusement turned into confusion as he watched Anders get up from the bed in silence, searching for and grabbing his dress. Had Fenris said something to offend the blond? Or done something? Fuck had yesterday been bad? Should he have let Anders be the one to lead? He had just assumed that Anders liked it that way because of all the smiling. 

"Could I... borrow the bathroom?" Anders asked without looking at him.

He wasn't certain if it was hurt in Anders' voice, or anger, or a bit of both. Fenris slowly sat up and felt something clench his inside with an icy fist of pain. Anders fidgeted with the hem of his pretty dress and shifted from one foot to the other. Maybe Anders had just intended this to be a one night thing that waking up beside Fenris hadn't been what he actually wanted. Maybe he hadn't wanted sex at all.

And what had Fenris even expected? Anders was beautiful and he should have known someone looking like Anders wouldn't ever be interested by a tattooed elf with issues. He had already known that Anders was far beyond his reach the moment he had seen him and still he had allowed himself to hope that maybe... maybe this had been more. 

He really was rather pathetic, he wondered if the blond would tell his friends about the stupid elf that thought that he was good enough for him... Fenris felt his ears droop low and he avoided looking at Anders. 

"You are leaving then?" He asked, trying hard to keep his own stupid hurt from showing in the words. They were unimportant. "I thought maybe we... I apologize I should not have assumed... it's the first door out to the left."

"You... thought what?" Anders asked carefully. 

The blond was nervous, guarded, but Fenris saw the feeble glint of hope when he glanced up. It was enough to encourage his own nerves that maybe this was all a misunderstanding, that Anders wanted... at least breakfast? Maybe to meet again some time. 

"I hear it is customary that there at least is breakfast the morning after... I make rather good crepes." He said feeling his ears heat up.

This was it. Either he'd be laughed at or he'd be turned down. He steeled himself for the outcome but was surprised when the reaction wasn't what he had expected. Instead of Anders laughing or shouting, his lap was filled of blond and the force of Anders pouncing him made them both tumble back onto the bed again. 

Not that Fenris minded, he was way too occupied with Anders' lips against his own, happily allowing eager tongue into his own mouth. He was far too relieved that Anders hadn't left him to even reflect on the emotions he had just felt over the fear that Anders might leave. 

"Please." Anders breathed into the kiss while nodding frantically, making the kisses end up all over the place. "I love crepes." Anders said almost sounding as if he might break down in tears any moment now.

"Shower first, we're messes." Fenris mumbled with a small smile.

"Shower together?" Anders asked while slobbering big kisses to Fenris' neck. "I mean, for saving water of course."

"Of course." Fenris agreed with a chuckle.

When Anders left later that same afternoon with the promise of a date the next Wednesday at six, Fenris was amused to find that not only had the blond left his number on a note on his nightstand. But the blue panties were still hanging from his lamp and Fenris couldn't help the smirk as he saw them. 

Anders would definitely be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone commenting and sending kudos! You are all wonderful and I am so happy you enjoy this :3


	3. The past is an ugly thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris finally asks about the origins of Anders' scars, Anders is afraid to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that tags have changed. There is no rape happening between Anders and Fenris. But there is chatting about Anders' past and bad things happened to him. So if you are sensitive to that you might want to skip this chapter.

A relationship. 

Anders still couldn't believe that **_he_**  was in a committed relationship with another person. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, even after two months of Fenris taking him to dinners, out for dancing, to watch a new movie or just curled up in the couch together after having made dinner together. Not even once had Fenris complained on Anders' dresses or in anyway been degrading to him over... well anything.

Before the first date Anders had been so nervous that he'd nearly not showed up at all. He had been scared over what Fenris would think once he found out that Anders didn't only use dresses when he went out dancing but actually wore them all the time. It was one thing that the handsome elf hadn't seemed to dislike the dress when they were about to have sex, but for just a date... Anders had met people who had upright turned on sight because of it before. 

He wouldn't stop wearing dresses though, even if they gave him problems when it came to potential friends or partners. He liked dresses, they made him look pretty and he never got tired of seeing himself in the mirror in one of his dresses. Also they came in all of these pretty colors and patterns and he knew how to lay his hair just right for it to match his dresses. 

For his first date with Fenris he had made sure to take one of his prettier dresses, the white one with red cherries. The shoulder bands were tied together behind his neck in a red bow that matched the small red bows on his black pumps. He didn't need the pumps for height, especially not with Fenris who was quite short, so he had taken the pumps with a shorter heel because pumps still made his legs look really good.

And Fenris... the gorgeous elf had just smiled at him when he saw Anders, smiled as if Anders was the sun in the spring. The pointy ears perking up cutely where they poked out from under the beanie. Fenris had been handsome in the clothes he had worn in the club sure, but he had been outright criminally gorgeous in his jeans and the loose tank top underneath a black open zipper hoodie. 

Maker, but the elf had been so bloody handsome Anders couldn't understand what the white haired gorgeous man had seen in him. But there must have been something (maybe his nice legs) because within two weeks they had gotten together. Fenris had even proudly held his hand when he introduced him as _'Anders, my boyfriend'_ to his friends. 

So for two months he had known Fenris and already he had half his wardrobe hanging in Fenris' fancy apartment and he spent several nights a week in the elf's comfy bed. Anders had a crack in the wall of an apartment in dark town so they never really went there and Fenris didn't want him to go there in the evenings after dark either.

Anders wouldn't complain, it meant he got to spend a lot of lovely time tumbling around in the sheets with Fenris, or to watch some brain dead show at the TV after a long day of work. Sometimes they just lazed in the bed with kisses and cuddles. It was what a relationship was meant to be; happy. Unfortunately their _happily ever after_  was threatened by Anders' past.

This night was one of those nights where they sat on Fenris' couch. Anders had his legs thrown into Fenris' lap and his head rested on the elf's shoulder while tanned fingers was sneaking in under the hem of his dress to touch his legs all the way from his knee to his hip. Fenris' other hand was stroking over Anders' shoulder, dipping down on his back now and then.

"Anders?" Fenris asked in his deep wonderful voice and Anders hummed in reply. "Can I... ask?" The elf asked hesitant as Anders felt the elf brush over a scar. 

Anders tensed involuntary over both touch and question. He had been shocked the first night as the elf had said nothing of it. Shocked when there had been no judging disgust or annoying petty. Fenris had acted as if there was nothing wrong with him and Anders had been happy to be seen as a whole person and not just someone who was broken. But he had known that sooner or later, Fenris would ask and he had dreaded the question like he dreaded the subject.

"You can." Anders said quietly. "I... can we have hot cocoa?" He asked carefully.

Fenris smiled gently and kissed on his hair before untangling himself from Anders to go to the kitchen, presumably making them the hot chocolate. Anders didn't really want it, he just needed to collect what was safe to say. If he should make up a lie or if he should let Fenris know the truth and possibly be dumped before he even had time to try to defend himself. 

Anders straightened out his black dress with the red rose pattern and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. Fenris deserved to know, even if it meant he'd dump him, he didn't want to lie for Fenris. When the elf finally came back Anders had pretty much pillowed himself into a pillow fort with all the blankets and pillows on the couch. 

Fenris arched one of those perfect eyebrows but then just joined him in the pile and handed Anders his cup and Anders nearly cooed when he found Fenris had put not one, but _three_  whole marshmallows in his hot chocolate. Anders loved sweets and Fenris constantly tried to get Anders to only eat candy and such on week ends. Claimed it was bad for his health to always eat cookies and candy. Sure he might be right but Anders couldn't help his sweet tooth.

It was cute though, and Anders liked that Fenris cared about his well being and wanted him to be healthy. It also made times like this a bit more special when Fenris spoiled him when it was needed. Anders eagerly nuzzled in under Fenris' arm when it was held up for him and took a deep sip from his cup. 

"Anything else?" Fenris asked gently and Anders stole a kiss.

_'Maybe his last kiss'_ the little voice of anxiety whispered in his ear and he chewed his lip in worry. If he was to do this, he'd do it now, quick like how you rip off a band aid that's been sitting there for far too long.

"Okay, I'm ready. I suppose you want to know how I got them?" He asked and took another sip from his cup. "First.. I... my past isn't what defines me, I don't ever want to go back to it." He said quickly and shook his head and took a deep breath. "I was kicked out of home young." He started.

"How young?" Fenris asked in a way that assured Anders that Fenris was genuinely interested and cared about his story. 

"I... twelve, my parents didn't want me. I ended up at a foster family where the woman hated me and the man he... hit me, badly. Broke my arm and everything. No, don't look like that it was good, it meant I was taken away from them." He said quickly when Fenris frowned. "Anyway I got into this really good middle home kind of. They had an older son, Karl and we... well we got together.. it worked some years then we were found out."

Anders swallowed hard and shifted closer to Fenris. Fenris was safe, he was here and he was real. Anders could trust Fenris never ever to hurt him no matter what. Even if Fenris might dump him and kick him out, Fenris would never physically hurt him. The only marks Fenris had ever left on his body was hickeys and love bites and Anders loved those. 

"What happened?" Fenris asked gently and pulled him up in his lap.

Anders quickly put his cup away and crawled up in the safety of Fenris' lap and wrapped both his arms around the elf and buried his face to Fenris' neck. Fenris didn't push, just stroke his hands through Anders hair and carefully down over his back. It was so reassuring Anders just wanted to stay forever and it was enough to make him relax slightly under the touch and to take a deep calming breath. 

"I was seventeen by then, not a kid anymore and the Chantry... They have this... group of people that handle trouble kids. I had a handler, ser Alrik..." Anders swallowed hard and closed his eyes even harder. "He put me in a year of solitary. Away from any of the other kids. Only contact I had was with him and... he used to whip me whenever I was cocky and cut the electricity to leave me in the dark." 

Anders knew his voice was shaking and by now and he was clinging to Fenris for dear life. He didn't want Fenris to leave him, didn't want Fenris to ever leave him behind but he wasn't certain Fenris would keep him after knowing the truth. Anders knew just how disgusting he actually was.

"Alone for that long does things to your head and... I just wanted someone... anyone... I just wanted to feel someone touch me, needed to know I was real and he..." Anders voice died off in a broken sob.

Fenris cursed and Anders was ready. The elf would understand that he was disgusting and send him away. What else would he do, Anders **was**  disgusting. Dirty and broken, not good enough for anyone with an ounce of self respect. The thought made him cry even worse because it wasn't his bloody fault! He hadn't wanted that! How could it have possibly been his fault? He should have fought... knew he shouldn't have... given in.

The scars on the outside wasn't as bad as those on the inside. The ones on the outside he could just grit his teeth about and ignore or apply make up. That he felt disgusting some days, marred by invisible wandering hands didn't go away. Not even if he showered and scrubbed his skin pink did that feeling go away. The only think that actually made him feel better was Fenris, the light touches and the caring kisses. 

And now he might loose it all because he had been weak.

But Fenris arms wrapped tighter around him and pulled him closer. In confusion he felt Fenris kiss all over his hair while mumbling in another language. Soft little words Anders had learned were Tevene, Fenris spoke it sometimes when they had sex or when he was talking in his sleep. Sometimes it was curses when he was angry but Anders never knew what they meant, they were just a part of Fenris. 

"You won't kick me out?" He managed to get out through his crying and sobbing.

At least he hoped he had managed to get it out, he could also have just made a lot of gross sounds that pretended they were words muffled into Fenris' shoulder. 

But Fenris pulled back slightly before grabbing his cheeks and steered Anders face until he was staring into those beautiful green eyes. His vision was blurry by his tears but he'd know that green through anything.

Fenris gently stroke his thumbs over Anders' cheeks, wiping away tears before pulling him into a soft kiss then another kiss on his nose, each cheek, each eyebrow and then his forehead and Anders squirmed but felt a small smile appear on his lips through his tears. Kisses usually didn't come before being kicked out, especially not feather light kisses like these. They were more of a tickle really.

"Anders, I only wish I got to rip his heart out of his chest for ever hurting you to begin with. I would never kick you out." Fenris said with such an honesty Anders wasn't sure where to advert his eyes.

"Careful or you will never get rid of me," Anders mumbled and rubbed away some tears while glancing at Fenris' tattooed chin. 

"Then I guess I will have to get another closet for your dresses." Fenris said solemnly. 

Anders stared at him while sniffing. Trying to wrap his head around what was even happening. Was Fenris asking him to stay? Permanently? Like really stay with him? Or was this the part where Anders woke up and found that all this had just been a dream and he had actually never met Fenris who more seemed to be a knight in shining armor. 

"Would you have me here, living with you? Tell the world you are in love with a man who... is like me? Would you stand beside me?"

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you."

Anders swallowed hard and stared at Fenris. "What about cats?" Anders blurted out. 

"If there is a future to be had, I will walk into it gladly by your side." Fenris said with a softening smile. "You may have two cats"

"I love you." Anders breathed out and dove onto Fenris' lips

"I am yours." Fenris murmured back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys want in next chapter fluff or more angst?


	4. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris has their first large fight. It leaves them both hurt but the question is if their relationship can survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People! There is fanart of this now! It's in the first chapter and I think everyone should go and have a look at it!

For six months the two of them had been together. For five Anders had lived with Fenris.

They were what every new couple were, happy, teasing, fucking, kissing, learning and so deeply in love it didn't even have to be worded. Not that Anders went an entire day without saying the word love or beloved though. Fenris never did say that word, but he said other words that meant the same things, like _'I am yours, I remain at your side, I will follow you everywhere.'_ and things like that. 

Anders wasn't certain why Fenris never said I love you, but he didn't push it. Fenris never talked about his past and when Anders prodded the elf got clearly uncomfortable and that made Anders quickly back off from the question because he knew what it was to have a bad past. Sure he had told Fenris about his own past, but he had told him while crying pathetically in Fenris' lap. He was certain that when Fenris was ready, he'd let Anders know. 

Just as any couple the two of them would squabble, argue and go on each others nerves from time to time. Something about the laundry, the dishes, watering the plants or vacuuming. The usual every couple arguing that never really got steamy, mostly they ended with kisses and cuddling on the couch while watching some horrible show on the TV. 

A rare few times if their arguments had become actually steamy they had ended up in the bed with makeup sex. Never rough and hateful but wild and assuring. Anger never made it into their bedroom, Anders couldn't handle anger in sex it reminded him too much of his past. He also had a feeling that Fenris had some sort of bad experience with angry sex because if things had ever been a bit rough Fenris would always cuddle and kiss with Anders a little bit extra and they would make sure they were both still fine. 

Which was why Anders was so utterly lost now.

He was sitting on the couch just staring, just woken up from passing out of crying. They had argued about something silly at first. Fenris had been late home because he had been on a new work interview and he had been tired. Anders who himself had had a rather trying day on the clinic where a patient had died on them had been snappy as well. 

One thing had escalated to another larger thing until the two had been sending off biting words they didn't actually mean. Or at least, Anders hadn't meant them and he prayed to the maker that Fenris hadn't meant what he had said either... if he had... Anders wasn't sure what to do with himself.

At first it had been about the fact that Anders never made them dinner, even if Fenris knew that Anders couldn't cook even to save his life. Then it had been about Fenris and how he threw laundry all over the apartment, laundry which Anders always had to do. Then it had been Anders having too many pumps that took up all space by the door. So many things they weren't actually bothered about, things that weren't even all true. 

In the end Anders mouth had got the better of him and he had said something really mean about Fenris' tattoos. Called the elf stupid for getting them and snapped that Fenris never would be able to get a job when he looked like a criminal. Anders had known it at once that he had crossed a very important line because Fenris had stared at him as if Anders had punched him over the nose.

Then Fenris had iced up, face stoic and he had growled out that at least he wasn't a painted up drag-queen that wore dresses more stupid than his hair. Then the door had slammed behind him and the elf had been gone. 

And Anders had been hurt. Maker. His chest had felt as if someone had hit him with a car and that he might actually be actually dying by the pain. Then the tears had come, tears and ugly sobbing while the cruel words of anxiety was roaring in his head about Fenris meaning what he had said. That Fenris didn't actually like the dresses, that Fenris thought he looked stupid. 

He had cried for hours until he had passed out and now that he was back awake he was just exhausted. It was as if life had just slipped out with all the tears he had shed. The darkness of the room didn't help either or the absolute silence telling him that Fenris wasn't even back home yet.

The first Anders did was turning on the lights. Then checked all rooms, hoping to find Fenris' lurking somewhere, but the elf was nowhere to be found. When he checked his phone there was no missed calls, no messages, no nothing. The only thing his phone did tell him was that it was 02:34 in the middle of the night and Fenris had been gone for seven hours. 

So not only did he feel empty, exhausted and like a jerk for what he had said about Fenris tattoos, that he had known since before was somehow a sensitive subject. Now he was also worried that something had happened to Fenris. Had the elf left him? Found someone better at some night club and was right now having a pretty girl in his lap? Had Fenris got hurt? Some mugger stabbing him while being out this late? 

It was all Anders fault and he knew that. 

He tried calling, but Fenris didn't pick up. He tried texting but he didn't get an answer. He didn't even get a delivery report which meant that Fenris' phone wasn't even on. A fact that made him even more worried. What if Fenris had been hit by a car? Drowned? No! He couldn't think like that or he'd go mad within moments. 

He thought about calling Hawke. Ask him if Fenris at least was crashing at his place. But then he remembered the time and realized it would be really rude to call and wake Hawke up in case Fenris wasn't there. He supposed he could call Isabela, she never were asleep before three anyway... but he didn't want to... Isabela was very pretty. She had a thing with Hawke yes, but it seemed very open and what if Fenris then... No. He couldn't think like that either. 

So Anders was left alone in their apartment with absolutely no one to talk to other than the walls and they made for terrible conversation partners. 

It made him tear up all over again. He didn't like being alone, he hated it. The months he had lived with Fenris had made him accustomed to sleeping beside someone else and always wake up to either another warm body by his side or a note on the nightstand saying there was breakfast waiting in the kitchen and the time Fenris would be home in. 

Now maybe he had screwed it up so bad he wouldn't ever again be allowed to sleep beside Fenris or feel his warmth against his body again. He sniffled silently and made his slow way into their bedroom and shuffled around through Fenris' clothes until he found one of Fenris' large t-shirts before slipping out of his blue dress and pulled the shirt on. 

It was regular sized on him. but he didn't care right now, it smelled of Fenris and he just needed that. He also slipped down on Fenris' side of the bed and hugged his pillow close before sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. 

If Fenris wasn't back tomorrow he'd call Hawke and beg him to help looking for the elf. If Fenris wanted him to move he'd pack his things and sleep in his office down at the clinic. The thought hurt and he felt the tears slide down over his face again until they pulled him into a uneasy sleep. Lulled by a fake sense of safety in the smell of his hopefully still boyfriend's scent.

Tomorrow would be an awfully trying day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I will link it here in this chapter too because I really want you people to go and check it out because it's beautiful and kveikjum is bloody brilliant. Thank you so much my darling!
> 
> http://kveikjum.tumblr.com/post/141301037158/inspired-by-this-story-3


	5. Ser-Pounce-A-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris get's attacked.

Fenris was a fool and he himself knew this. 

The fight he had just had with Anders had been foolish and so incredibly unnecessary it was a wonder they had even had it at all. He didn't mind Anders' pretty shoes by the door, he would fill the apartment with them if it made Anders happy. He knew Anders would most likely burn water if he ever tried making dinner and he knew that he loved Anders and his dresses. 

But when Anders had snapped about his tattoos... Fenris had snapped right back. Before he could stop himself he had thrown out what his brain knew would hurt the most, the thing Anders loved the most and the thing he was most sensitive about. His dresses. The moment his words had slipped out, he had regretted them. Instead of doing the adult thing and apologize and hope to sort things out, he had fled. 

He had been angry, upset and... hurt. Yes, those where the emotions that had been rushing through him like hot bright flames.

Now some hours later when he had wandered the cool night of Kirkwall those flames had extinguished themselves. All he had left was fear, worry and regret. What if Anders could never forgive him for what he had said? What if Anders stopped wearing dresses just because Fenris had said something he didn't honestly mean. What if Anders never forgave him.

After the things he had said he would be lucky if Anders even ever spoke to him ever again. But maybe if he came up with an apologize, a really good one... Maybe then Anders would hear Fenris out and understand it was words that Fenris deeply regretted.

He had planned on walking to Hawke but realized it was the middle of the night. Hawke was a good friend but even good friends got annoyed with being awoken in the middle of the night. As a rule, Fenris knew that grumpy people didn't make for the best help in suggestions of apologizes and Fenris' apology to Anders must be impeccable if he was to have a chance. 

So instead he walked around Kirkwall alone, thinking. 

Nothing but a few night clubs were open so there was no way he could find and buy Anders a new dress. His phone had died some hour or so ago so he couldn't order one and the library was closed so he couldn't find his answer in a book somewhere either. Walking past the chantry had given him no help either, maybe because he didn't bother with actually going inside. 

He had already decided drinking wouldn't do it either. This was not the kind of problem one drank away, Anders was worth more thought than what a bottle could give. As he stalked by the stores of Lowtown suddenly something small and orange pounced his feet which made him stop moving. The tiny thing made a (for a cat) vicious mewing before biting to the rubber of his converse.

Fenris looked around for the owner but saw none and when he crouched down to check the kitten for a collar the little beast hit him with it's claws, almost drawing blood too. He cursed loudly but grabbed the cat in the skin by the back of it's neck to have a good look at it. Making sure to keep his hands away from the paws that were angrily swatting after him. 

It was scrawny, dirty, angry and absolutely the kind of cat he knew Anders would bring home and keep forever. Anders had been making dreamy eyes after every pet shelter they had passed lately... Maybe... He looked at the angry kitten that more likely seemed to be a furry little anger demon or something. If it made Anders stay with him, if it made Anders continue to  _be_ with him. He didn't mind a monster cat. 

"You better behave for Anders." He muttered before he turned on his heels to quickly walk back home. 

♥♡♥♡♥

When he reached the apartment he did his best to keep quiet. He didn't want to accidentally wake Anders up and make him even more angry than he most likely already was. He knew he was home because all the shoes were still by the door. Fenris wasn't sure he'd ever been so happy about seeing all of Anders shoes before and almost tripping over a pair he had missed. 

But he had a mission, to get the cat cleaned up and fed before morning and he already saw the sun slowly make the sky bright outside.

For food he gave the kitten a can of mackerel that he had no idea why it even existed in his cabinet. He also poured up some milk in a bowl and watched the kitten wolf down all of it at once as if it had never seen food before. Something Fenris wasn't certain the kitten actually had because he could see the ribs and he was fairly sure that he wasn't supposed to see them.

Next up he filled the sink with water, made sure it wasn't too hot and not too cold and when it was deemed fine he picked up the kitten who was licking milk of it's nose before gently putting it in the water. Of course the demon pretending to be a kitten didn't like to get wet and soon there was splashing, yowling hissing and angry clawing. Within seconds his hands and fingers were scratched angry and red but at least there was no blood. 

"Fasta vass! Persist your struggling little demon!" He hissed quietly to the angry cat.

The cat meowed angrily and bit him, hard, in the thumb. Enough to draw blood which made Fenris curse loudly and almost drop the kitten. Luckily he caught it last second, or the demon undoubtedly would have escaped his bath. He made sure not to be violent or rough with the kitten either which not at all made things easier and he was starting to regret his decision of bringing this kitten home. Surely there was others a lot more nicer than this one that would please Anders.

"Festis bei umo canavarum!" He growled while trying to wrangle the cat to cleanliness. 

"Fenris... what are you..?" Fenris jumped startled and blushed over Anders' sleepy voice from behind him. "Is that a cat? Why is there a kitten in our sink?" 

Fenris sighed deeply when Anders carefully dropped his chin to Fenris' shoulder. Anders couldn't be too repulsed by him if he came this close. Then the soft cooing that Anders let out every time he saw a cat came, and long pale arms moved around him on each of his sides to pet the kitten. Fenris was about to warn him about the demon but the cat swapped demeanor at once and just happily purred over the attention.

"Who's a cute kitty! You are, yes you are!" Anders purred adorably just by his ear.

Fenris happily gave the cat's cleaning over to Anders but remained pinned between Anders' body and the sink without complaints. He watched the way Anders efficient fingers worked in the messy fur and sorted out tangles. He listened to the cooing by his ear that felt almost as if it was aimed at himself and he carefully tried to lean his head back against Anders' own, breathing a sigh of relief when Anders allowed it.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" He asked with a soft smile that he hadn't been aware he'd ever again be able to make. 

"I... well... yes. Sorry." Anders sheepishly. "Fen... I didn't mean...-" He began, but Fenris cut him off.

"I know." He said and sighed deeply. "I didn't either." He mumbled and put his hand softly behind himself against Anders' hip.

"There is a cat." Anders mumbled in amazement. 

"That is no cat, it is clearly a demon in the shape of a cat." Fenris grumbled and looked down at his bitten and clawed hands. "I... thought you might... forgive me..." He admitted and looked down ashamed.

Anders quietly scrubbed the kitten that was pliantly stretched out in Anders' hands, happily purring by now. Fenris felt his stomach knot up over the silence. Would Anders forgive him? Could he even hope for such a thing after tonight? Was bringing a cat even suitable as an apology or would Anders think he was trying to buy him in some way?

"Did you mean it." Anders asked quietly. 

Fenris shifted around until he was facing Anders in the narrow space between them. Fenris' shirt on Anders looked good, but not nearly as good as the dresses would usually look. He shook his head and sighed quietly. He could never mean something like that to Anders. Anders was perfect and his dresses were perfect.

"No. Your dresses are beautiful on you Anders and you always know what to do with your hair to look perfect. I admit I sometimes feel jealous." 

Fenris marveled over Anders' pale skin and the way it turned into a soft tone of pink. He really didn't deserve Anders but if he would be given a second chance, he would devote his life to give Anders what he deserved, to make him happy. Anders leaned in and it was such a relief when their lips met once again. He had feared that he would never again be allowed to get close, feared that Anders would turn him away.

"I love you." Anders murmured. "And your tattoos don't make you look like a criminal, I think they are pretty." 

Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders and just dropped his head heavily against his boyfriends chest. Without Anders he'd probably be lost. And Fenris didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to be with the man who'm had so easily stolen his heart the first night they had met.

"I am yours, if you will still have me." He replied. Then with a small smile on his lips. "The demon cat need a name." 

"I will name him Ser-Pounce-A-Lot." Anders declared gladly.

"You, will not get to name our future child." Fenris grumbled without even thinking twice over the implication.


	6. Dress shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris takes Anders dress shopping and has an important question to ask.

Fenris was sitting on one of the comfortable couches just outside the changing room. It was their one year anniversary and Fenris wanted to spoil Anders properly with shopping and later on for the night they would go to Anders' favorite restaurant for a nice dinner. Fenris had suggested it this morning when they had been lazing around in the bed after Anders had woken him up by an amazing blow job.

What Anders didn't know about their evening was the blue velvet box that Fenris had securely in his pocket.   

During the year they had been together Fenris had come to realize that he wanted to be with Anders for the rest of his life. He wanted to share everything with Anders and always make him as happy as he possibly could. When he had seen the ring in gold with white five white diamonds in a line and the larger middle one almost a soft taint of blue he had known it was time to ask a very important question. 

And when better to ask than on their anniversary?

But before asking Anders such an important question he wanted to spoil his blond. He wanted to get him a new pretty dress and maybe matching shoes he could wear for the occasion. He also needed to get a new button up shirt for himself since Anders' demon cat had shredded his last one. Luckily Anders loved to go dress shopping and they went often enough for it not to seem suspicious. 

In fact, Anders had just happily dragged him along to his favorite store,  ** _'The Warden and the Antivan'_** It was run by two elves that Anders had easily befriended. Fenris had to admit that he was quite fond of both the store and the two owners, Teheron and Zevran. He was also quite fond of the discount given to them since Anders came there so often to buy new dresses. 

Fenris had bought clothes there too, some shirts that had been turned to cat toys and a nice pair of tight jeans that went snugly over his legs. He had also bought a very comfortable leather jacket there as well and he didn't buy clothes so often so he could easily say that at least eighty percent of their combined wardrobe came from this store.

"Alright, maybe, but I don't know, mint green isn't really my color." Anders mused as he came out from the dressing room.

Fenris hummed and smiled. The mint green maybe not be Anders best color but it still looked gorgeous on him, it was a knee length dress with daisies printed down in the hem of it and had pockets in the front. Fenris motioned for a little spin and Anders obliged with a happy laugh. Fenris knew how much Anders loved this part of dress shopping and Fenris was intent on making this the best day of Anders life.

"You look gorgeous. The cut on the back suits you very well." He said smiling. 

"Fen..." Anders half whined while blushing.

But Fenris saw the wide smile and he knew Anders loved to hear that he was pretty. Anders slipped back into the changing room and Teheron joined him on the couch with a hot cup of tea and offered it to Fenris. Fenris accepted and they made themselves comfortable while Anders was testing out another of the twenty or so dresses Zevran and Teheron had suggested. 

"How is it going?" Teheron asked with a little laugh. "Is he happy or do I have to buy in more dresses?"  

"We are at the fifth dress I think. I believe I will be buying him three of them at least. I foresee a trip to IKEA soon for another closet." Fenris answered with a light chuckle. 

Not that he minded another closet. He knew where they could place one but soon they'd probably have to find a new apartment with a walk in closet dedicated to Anders and his clothes. Fenris had been glancing through ads actually. The income they had could easily put them in a larger apartment if they wanted it. Maybe then the demon cat would stop attacking his clothes.

"I heard that! My dresses don't take that much place." Anders said with a pout that could be heard far away. "Maybe one..." Came after a little while.

Teheron laughed lightly and soon Anders came out with a black dress with a soft gold pattern flowing at the hems and the middle and as for every other dress Fenris informed him that it was gorgeous. Just as he would do for the next couple of dresses as well. Teheron laughed after a while and told them to holler if they needed anymore help but Fenris needed only Anders and seeing Anders happy.

"That's gorgeous." Fenris hummed as he came out again. 

"This is my dress love, you helped me get into it this morning." Anders said with a laugh. 

"I know. But you are gorgeous in anything." He hummed and held his hand out for Anders and pulled him into his lap. 

Anders laughed lightly and let himself be pulled and eagerly straddled Fenris' legs. Fenris smiled and kissed his blond and held his hands gently on the skin of Anders' smooth thighs, just shy of proper with his fingers brushing in under the soft fabric of the red dress he was wearing. He loved how Anders just melted into his touch even if they were in a half public place like this.

"Which ones do you want?" He asked when Anders gave his lips back.

"The white one with black shoulder bands and details." Anders said quickly and without thought. 

"The one with the the black ribbons?"

"Yes! And the red one with white dots and black shoulder bands. The one that reminded you of mickey mouse. And the sailor one with stars and anchors."

"I liked those." Fenris agreed and kissed Anders again. "Matching shoes? Your white pumps broke in the heel." He reminded. 

"I had forgotten that." Anders hummed with a smile. "What would I do without you love?"

Fenris laughed lightly and pulled Anders in for another kiss. He wasn't too worried over what Anders would have done without him. But he was sometimes concerned of the opposite. Without Anders he would never have learned what it was to live his life and not just survive it. Anders had changed so much and he was eternally grateful over his luck.

"Let's never find out." He murmured in reply. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, this chapter really ran away from me. But I suppose you can guess what's coming in the next chap?


	7. Grass patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has the best anniversary of his life. Fenris is about to improve it.

Anders was having an amazing anniversary.

Him and Fenris had started the day with him crawling down under the sheets and woken his love with a blowjob. By the sounds from Fenris, a damn good blowjob too. Well, it was easy to blow someone when you knew exactly how that someone worked and where his good spots were. Not that it ever got boring with Fenris though. Even if Anders knew exactly how to do to pleasure his love he still felt excitement and giddiness over the sex they had, like the first time but better. 

After that wake up, they had stayed in the bed cuddling and kissing for most part of an hour before Fenris had gotten up and made them a delicious serving of crepes. It was like that first morning. Maker, Anders had been so happy when Fen had asked him to stay for breakfast and he was happy and thankful each and every day he would wake up to see Fenris there beside him in their bed. 

The mornings Fenris wasn't there there was a small note. Nothing much, just the hours Fenris worked, and when Fen was away, Pounce always sprawled out on the bed with him and left hair just about everywhere. Anders loved Pounce, he was an adorable little kitty even if he had noticed the cat really didn't like Fenris. Not that Fenris complained much, him and the cat would just have glaring contests until Fenris claimed victory by claiming Anders. 

It was cute and Anders loved it. 

Today  though Fenris informed that they both had a day off and that they were going dress shopping. Anders wasn't one to complain on a day off even if Justice might be grumpy at him tomorrow. But Kristoff Justice took things too seriously and Anders just didn't have it in him to devote his life wholeheartedly to the free clinic. His heart and life laid with Fenris now. 

The dress shopping had been a lot of fun and he had walked away with three new dresses and two pair of bumps, one white pair and one navy blue pair with red ribbons. By lunch they had met up with Hawke and company at the hanged man to sit out in the early spring sun at the terrace. Fenris had pulled him up in his lap when Isabela had looked a moment too long at his legs, not that Anders minded, it was the best spot at the table.

In fact he had enjoyed himself by spoon feeding his love with the watermelon ice cream they had ordered and Bethany had dubbed them the cutest couple of the table. Isabela and Hawke got the price of hottest couple and Aveline and Donnic the sane couple. Anders though was very content with the title of the cute couple because it was far too boding to be the sane couple and everyone needed to face that Isabela was hotter than the sun.

After lunch him and Fenris had wandered about for a while with their friends before they returned home to change clothes as Fenris had booked them a table at one of Anders' favorite restaurants.

Anders had picked his new white fifties dress with black black details. It was now one of his more classy looking dresses as it was very clean with straight lines and clean pattern. To the dress he choose his new white pumps and curled his hair up in a nice old fashioned doll like style. The nights he wanted to feel extra pretty he usually added lip gloss and neat black wings to enhance his brown eyes and tonight he wanted to look very pretty. 

It had been all worth the struggle to get the wings to be a perfect match to each other and the time spent on his looks. Because he saw how Fenris' eyes widened and his mouth fall open as he saw Anders and that made his heart swell of pride and stomach flutter of excitement.

Fenris was a gentleman through and through for the entire evening. He had offered Anders his arm on the walk there, pulled out his chair and ordered for him. Fenris had this thing where he somehow always knew exactly what Anders felt for eating even if Anders didn't know himself, so he was happy to leave the ordering of food over for the elf.

It was a bit as if he was living in one of those cheesy romantic movies. And by the maker, he never wanted it to stop. 

Luckily for him the evening didn't end with the dinner. Instead Fenris took his hand and they were now walking slowly through the park lit up by the bright full moon and the oceans wort of stars sparkling above their heads like some sort of ethereal magnificence. It was truly a wonderful anniversary and Anders had a hard time to understand just how lucky he was to be there. 

The pale moonlight chased away any shadow that should be terrifying and turned it to something supernatural and mysterious. It turned the fear into a promise of magic and wonders and in the midst of all this, there was Fenris. His white hair and the white tattoos peeking out behind the white bangs and up from his jacket made him look like he belonged in this mysterious but yet beautiful world. 

Anders was in awe over how someone like Fenris would ever choose to remain by his side. He wondered why Fenris didn't flee this world and joined the world he surely belonged in. It was maybe ridiculous, but Anders couldn't think of anything more suitable for his beautiful boyfriend. He just enjoyed that Fenris stayed with him and that the elf seemed to have no intentions of leaving him. 

Unless that's why Fenris was doing all this. Making Anders happy to make the pain less when he left? What if Fenris really was something otherworldly that couldn't stay here and had to return to his own home. Fenris never had told him about his tattoos, what if they were some kind of- no. He was being ridiculous, Fenris was an elf, just like any elf in Thedas. He wasn't about to just vanish... was he? 

Anders couldn't help it and he stopped dead in his tracks and tugged Fenris close before delving in for a deep kiss full of intent. Maker he loved Fenris and he didn't ever want to lose him. His railing emotions was quickly calmed by how Fenris lips eagerly returned the kiss and how his strong hands rested on Anders' hips to keep them both close. 

"Anders." Fenris mumbled quietly to his lips. 

Anders just hummed for answer and shifted closer to Fenris' body. He wanted to kiss, not to hear Fenris tell him that  he came from another world and had to travel home. Sometimes Anders imagination ran away with him and his anxiety just drove even further with those silly, silly ideas, how ridiculous they yet may be.

But Fenris pulled back from him and Anders felt his stomach drop several inches to some kind of cold icy place. Had he done something? Was Fenris actually dumping him? This day really had been to perfect hadn't it? Maybe it was a Tuesday, everything bad always happened on Tuesdays. He opened his mouth to apologize, but he wasn't entirely sure what to apologize about and Fenris beat him to it. 

"I... have to speak to you." Was what the elf said a bit stiffly.

Anders watched how the elf's eyes flickered all over the place and his ears shifting up and down as if his body hadn't decided if it was happy or anxious. Anders had seen this before, when Fenris wanted something but was nervous about asking because he wasn't sure Anders would want it. That at least was something, then it meant that Fenris still wanted to be together with him didn't it?

The last time the elf had acted like this, the question had been if Anders could ever consider wearing a corset. Fenris had bought him a very pretty lacy one and had wanted Anders to wear it. It really was a gorgeous piece and Anders had loved wearing it, more than once actually and it was a nice addition to their bedroom activities by now. 

Maybe it was something as such again. He wasn't certain what he felt about outdoors sex though... at least not this public. 

"Is there something the matter, love?" He asked calmly, trying to sooth Fenris' nerves. 

"Yes. or... no , it's difficult." Fenris said and actually blushed, shifting from one foot to the other.

"You can tell me anything Fen." Anders said softly and smiled. "I love you, no matter what."

Fenris peeked up at him under his bangs, searching. Anders knew Fenris was searching for any uncertainty or lie in Anders' words. Much like Anders himself could do at times he was nervous. So he did what usually would calm _him_ , he smiled. An assuring smile was often the only thing that he needed from Fenris if he ever felt in doubt and he hoped it would work on Fen as well. 

It seemed to have desired effect because Fenris got a small smile of his own gracing his lips and took a deep calming breath. Anders were always fascinated how quick his love could plow through emotions. He'd probably make a really good actor if he ever wanted to try a new line of work. Fenris easily went from the seemingly most nervous man in Thedas to the most confident one in less than a minute. 

"I have been thinking of you. In fact I have been able to think of little else. And I never want you out of my life." Fenris said with his deep voice. "Command me to go and I shall. But I would prefer it if you let me remain, for the rest of our lives."

Anders could do nothing but stare as Fenris took out a box from a pocket and took a careful step towards Anders. Fenris didn't fall down on his knees, but he did look at Anders as if Anders was the moon and the stars above them. Anders saw the ring in the box when Fenris opened it but only for a brief moment before his sight blurred by tears and he sniffled. 

"Anders...?" Fenris nervously said. "Anders if you do not-" 

Anders flung himself over Fenris in a fiercely tight hug and pressed his lips deep against Fenris'. The action made them both tumble down on the grass and Anders was sure there'd be grass patches on his dress from it but he didn't bloody care. Fenris held him tight and returned every desperate wet kiss Anders delivered with a smile Anders could feel where their lips touched.

Fenris wanted to marry **_him._**  Anders wasn't sure how to react other than like this.

When the kisses ended Anders buried his head to Fenris' shoulder and made a sob mixed giggling. This was madness, but Anders would happily follow Fenris into the midst of it. Him, Fenris. Forever.

"Yes." He managed to choke out. "Yes, yes, yes!"


	8. Ser Pounce-A-Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser pounce observes the events of Fenris and Anders moving to a new home.

Pounce didn't like the two legged creatures that thought themselves superior in this world. He remembered when he was younger, when he didn't have a home as he had now, the two legged ones would treat him like vermin. They would kick after him, pull his tail and ears and call him names. Sometimes they would pretend to offer food just to snatch it away and laugh. 

When he had seen the white one he had been intent on vengeance and had attacked it's shoes. The white one had just picked him up and taken him with him to a home and given him food. It had been so odd, but it had been clear the white one didn't like cats, so at principle he made sure to tease white as much as possible without being tossed back out. 

But the best about this home was Blond. Pounce loved Blond. 

Blond had given him a name, used careful paws to clean his fur and petted him. Blond would always do stupid noises and act as if Pounce was just a stupid little kitten but Pounce knew it was done out of love so he didn't complain too much. Besides, Blond always gave him the most delicious foods and treats. And catnip. Oh Pounce loved catnip. 

What Pounce didn't love though was how much time and space Blond shared with White. Even when they were at the couch and Blond was petting him he would still be very much too close to White. It was annoying and more than once had he been closed out of the bedroom because they were squishing their faces together, then made mating sounds. 

Pounce didn't like to get closed out, they could tell him not to go in when they were mating but leave the door open as usual. What if it was an emergency? What if he got hungry and needed Blond's assistance in getting food? What if he caught a large bug and had to show it to Blond? Not that it had happened, but what if it did? Wouldn't it be typical if it happened when they had the door closed? 

But he hoped there would be a change of that now. They had  _moved_ as his two people had called it. This home was larger than the previous home and there was even a small green outside to the back that he hoped he could sneak out to some day. He hadn't been out much since White took him home but this place had the potential as a safe spot to be out on. 

Pounce thought he would like it there as he sat watching his two people and their friends carrying in boxes and bags and all of Blonds colorful clothes. His people had already picked out the room that would be the room for the bed and he had heard them talking something about something small that one day might inhabit the room just beside the room for the bed. 

Pounce thought that maybe there would be a litter. He had heard his people mate enough and had once caught the White while mating Blond over the table in the food room. He had been confused as of how they did it because blond had had been pinned to the table and Pounce had been ready to defend Blond against White's hard hands. But then he had realized blond was making happy mating sounds and White was doing the same. 

Perhaps blond was carrying the results of that. He knew Blond was a male but maybe two legged people worked differently  than cats and the males could have litters too. He wasn't certain he'd enjoy to share Blond with more people... but he had faith Blond wouldn't stop giving him food and catnip and scratch him where it itched. 

Now he watched the Hawke carry a box through the room. He wasn't stupid, he knew the Hawke wasn't an actual Hawk, he knew what birds looked like and they didn't look like rowdy hairy two legged people. But everyone called him Hawke so he supposed maybe the Hawke wanted to be a Hawke. But Pounce didn't like the Hawke, he had a stupid dog and he liked dogs better than cats. 

Now he had his chance to take vengeance to that. Blond had told him once that they should train him as a vicious attack kitty and Pounce rather liked that idea. But then he would need practice and he had a really good target right here. 

He quickly got up on his feet from where he had been laying on a box, gave a loud hiss and a yowl before darting through the room and lodged himself to the Hawke's leg with his claws sharp and out. The Hawke screeched loudly and nearly toppled over but kept balance in last second. Pounce kept his clawed grip hard enough to draw a very small amount of blood and bit into his leg. 

"Andraste's fucking ass! Anders! Get your cat  off me!" The Hawke screamed and cursed.

"What is going on?" White asked as he came with another box. 

Blond was just behind him so Pounce quickly jumped off and darted over to his box again and agile jumped up on it. He quickly flopped down and splayed out as if he had done absolutely nothing even if the Hawke's leg was proof enough that he had. White looked at him with a smug smile as if he had approved... maybe he had evaluated White wrong.

"That bloody cat is a terror." The Hawke groaned as he put the box down to clutch his leg. 

"Told you so." White said simply before continuing moving boxes. "There is band aids in the bathroom Hawke."

"He isn't that bad." Blond defended. "Look at him. Are you hungry ser pounce-a-lot? I have some chicken liver just for you!" 

Pounce mrrped before jumping down from the box and padded over to blond and stroke against his legs in happy circles as he purred. He'd like some chicken, chicken and fish was his absolute favorites and Blond seemed to know that.

He loved blond and he liked white, he was happy to live with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like pounce today! I apologize for short chapter but I wanted to make a pounce chapter ^^ Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story about Fenris' tattoos.

Fenris had come to love waking up beside his fiance. The way the heat of Anders' body felt against his own, the way the blond would either stuff his pretty face against Fenris' chest or into Fenris' white hair in the mornings. He even enjoyed the way Anders shuffled around in sleep and continuously changed how they laid tangled together but never moved away from Fenris' solid side. 

He loved to always wake up with the scent of Anders' watermelon shampoo and the sound of Anders' soft snoring. It was home to him, Anders was home to him and he never thought he'd have a place, a person, he'd call home. That hadn't been meant to happen to him as a former slave of Tevinter. But here he was, with a fiance, a cat and a house with a little backyard and it was all his, no one could take it from him. 

He remembered a time before this, the nightmare that felt like it happened an entire lifetime ago. Sometimes he'd almost feel it as if it wasn't actually his past, but someone else's entirely. As if he had spent the last two decades living in some horrible dream world and now he had woken up to find his life the way it was meant to be. But he knew his past wasn't just a figment of his imagination, he had plenty of reminders carved into his body.

The tattoos that covered his lanky frame, the fine lines of scars running through every white line of ink. Those were things that would never fade from his body, the marks and reminders of what had happened with him. Sometimes he'd look himself in the mirror and he'd feel sick, repulsed and angry at his reflection. He would see himself and he'd wonder why the fuck Anders stayed with him. 

Then the blond would show up behind him and hug him with a tussled bedhead and a tired smile, kiss his cheek and mumbled something happily as a greeting. Suddenly the marks wouldn't be as disgusting as they seemed. Suddenly he'd no longer feel ashamed over having them. Anders would run his fingers over a white mark and yawn before nipping his shoulder and drag him back to the bed. 

He knew that he one day must tell Anders about his marks and why he had him. He knew Anders deserved to know about Fenris' past just as Fenris had got to know of Anders' own. It wasn't right to marry Anders without letting him know, wasn't right to begin a family without Anders knowing who exactly he was about to share a life with. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell, because he did. It had just been too painful, too close. He had only been free from Danarius for a shorter period of time when he had met Anders and it had still been a difficult time for him. But he knew he should have told Anders when Anders told him about his own past. But he hadn't, couldn't, because him and Anders weren't the same. 

Anders had been an unquestionable victim. Things had been done **against**  him, Anders hadn't done things against others. Fenris had been... in some kind of limbo in between being the victim and being the one inflicting death and pain to others. It had been on Danarius orders but Fenris was in the end the one who got his hands painted red with innocent blood.

Sebastian had told him, time after time  _"A murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed."_ However Fenris wasn't certain he believed it and talking about it to Hawke hadn't helped either. The only difference had been that he'd felt like shit about knowing that Hawke might see him as a murderer. It hadn't been very nice on his nerves to be perfectly honest and had taken a few months before he could relax around Hawke again.

But he supposed that after a while it had felt better to know Hawke wasn't judging him for his past or planned on trying to get him sent to jail. But with Anders... well Anders was so much more important than any other person in his life and he feared what Anders would think about him if he told him. And really, this whole thinking about it didn't help at all. 

Fenris sighed and pulled Anders closer to his chest while kissing softly on the blond messy hair. He desperately wanted, no, _needed_ Anders in his life. Without Anders, Fenris realized he had no goals and no reasons. He did all the things he did to make Anders happy and through that, made himself happy. It wasn't because he _needed_ to do it, but because he _wanted_ to do it.

Anders hummed happily and shifted closer to his chest, feather light little kisses dotted over his pectorals told him Anders was awake, along with his long arms sneaking around Fenris' middle. He knew he had to tell Anders, and he would, now before he had time to back out of it. He knew Anders loved him and he hoped... hoped that love was strong enough for the blond to stay with him. 

"Morning Love." Anders purred against his chest before wiggling up a little to kiss his chin.

"Anders... I need to tell you how I got my tattoos." 

There was no idea in delaying and take this up slowly. Fenris was more for being blunt and straight at the point, less misunderstandings that way. Besides, the sooner he got it out of him the sooner he could go on living his life with Anders without having to fear the day Anders finding it out. Or if things went the other direction, try to find an apartment so Anders could keep the house. 

"Your tattoos?" Anders voice lost all jokes in favor for worry. "Fen, you don't have to if you don't want to love. But if you want to I'll listen." The love and open honesty of Anders' words made Fenris calm down slightly. He could to this, it was after all the best for the two of them if Anders knew.

"What do you know of Tevinter pit fights?" 

Anders' gasp was enough to tell Anders knew what it was. It was fairly common in Orlais with pit fighting between Orlesian dogs, a sport Ferelden wanted to outlaw over the whole world since it was a cruel sadistic thing that got dogs hurt. Antiva used chickens in the same fashion but no other country than Tevinter had pit fighting with actual people. 

Slave trade was forbidden all through the world of course. Now days people were called servants and in every country there was a hundred laws regarding how a servant was allowed to be put into work, how much the employee had to pay as a minimum salary, how many hours and retirement plans. Many servants were simply happy over having jobs, helping out as nannies or cleaning and such things. 

Tevinter though, had no such rules. Their slaves were simply called servants on the paper but in practice, the magisters owned their slaves and could at any time sell them on the Tevinter slave market. It was nothing for a magister to own at least twenty slaves for personal use and Fenris had belonged to a cruel magister named Danarius. 

Danarius was an older man who took pleasure of watching people suffer in pain. He had no heirs but had a terrible woman named Hadriana as an apprentice in his work as Tevene historian. Fenris had hated Danarius, still did but he had broken free and stolen his contract with him, if Danarius ever came to claim him he'd get a lifetime in jail according to Varric.

Back in Tevinter Danarius had been a big supporter of the pit fights and he liked to put players in himself. He usually sacrificed one or two untaught slaves to die in the ring so people's betting went up on the opponents players, then he'd bet highly on his own last player and send out Fenris. Fenris who had fought tooth and claw and killed his fair share of opponents in the name of his master. 

It hadn't been a life he had liked but he had had no other choice. Every magister had their own champion, the slave they put extra time and care in, to make them a formidable foe in the ring. But every champion must be in the fights out of their own free will or they wouldn't be accepted by the judges to fight. However for magisters to get their slaves to participate was easy, there was always a boon. 

Fenris had used his boon to free his mother and sister and have them both sent to Orlais to live their lives. Then he had proceeded to fight on Danarius order and he had been good at it. The trick had been that he hadn't wanted to die, he had always seen the possibility of escaping and running until he was out of ground to run. Maybe even find his family again... not that it had worked out that way in the end.

"Fenris..." Anders said quietly and took his hand. 

"It was nothing I enjoyed. I participated in the trials of becoming a champion to use the reward to free my mother and sister from slavery. They... never spoke to me again." He admitted and sighed.

"Maybe they don't know you are free?" Anders said carefully. 

"I called Varania when I managed to escape Tevinter. She cursed my name and told me never to call her again. She said finally my name suited me." He said and frowned.

"Your name? Fenris?" 

"No, it was Leto before Danarius changed it. It's ancient Tevene and means murder or slay. Danarius wanted something that would make me sound owned, hence Fenris. His little wolf, he used to call me. His priced pet."

"Fen! That's awful!" Anders exclaimed with horror lacing his voice.

Fenris closed his eyes when Anders pulled him close and wound both arms tightly around him. Fenris slipped his own arms around Anders' middle and shuffled closer. He never thought he'd feel safe in the arms of another man in his life again, but Anders was nothing like Danarius. Anders was full of love and compassion and never seemed to want to harm anyone and he never played with Fenris' feelings like if he was a toy.

He sighed and took a deep breath against Anders' shoulder and didn't even care how the blond hair tickled him while he did it. Anders knew what the pit fights were and he must know Fenris was the cause of death... but still here they both were. The blond man holding him showing no sign of disgust or hate over what Fenris had done.

That of course made him feel ashamed. He could have confided Anders with this long ago, shouldn't have expected Anders to hate him for it. But he hadn't told Anders about it, it had been painful and he had been scared, thus he had done what he always did when he was scared, he bottled it up, hid it from the world and avoided it as the blight.

"Danarius wanted me to look more intimidating to my opponents so the moment I had said goodbye to my mother and sister he had these marks added to my skin. It was not made with needles but knives and some sort of color that would never fade with age or injury. That is why all of my tattoos are also scarred." 

"Fenris! That is awful! And lethal!" Anders exclaimed and pulled back from the tight hug, grabbing for his hands and began tracing the markings. "You could have died."

"I was told I nearly did die of blood loss at several occasions." Fenris admitted as he watched Anders play with his hands. 

Anders kissed on each of his wrists, straight at the pulse points and over the tattoos. Not that Anders was done there though, instead the blond began kissing over every line with soft kisses starting by his fingers and working himself up and down Fenris' arms. Anders had kissed and licked over his marks before sure, but never like this, never with such focus on just the white. 

It made Fenris smile. Anders wasn't disgusted with him, it was clear that the blond had been disgusted by the fact that it had been done to him, but Anders didn't seem disgusted by his body. Fenris obliged when Anders nudged him over to his back and watched as Anders continued to follow lines over his chest, neck and shoulders then as the other man ventured down over his stomach, making the muscles there twitch and bounce in anticipation of wanting more of Anders' attention.

"Anders what are you- _ouch!_ "

Anders smirked up at him cheeky from down his hip where the blond had just bit him. Fenris arched a brow in amusement. He was fairly certain where this was heading and he had no intentions to stop Anders from venturing forwards. 

"Shh, I'm claiming your tattoos, they are now mine and I shall worship every. Each. And. One of them." Anders purred as quick clever fingers slipped his boxers down. "And I'm going to thank the maker that he made you survive, and that he sent you my way."

The marks down there weren't made by knife, not Even Danarius had been stupid enough to try that. But his former master had had his cock tattooed with the usual needles and that had been pain enough. But right now all he could think about was Anders' tongue that darted around to follow the lines on his dick. 

Whatever his future held, he was glad to walk it by Anders' side, no matter what would come next for them.


	10. Wedding tunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris are about to get married... unless one of them run away, they do have a habit of doing that don't they?

The weather was perfect for the date they had set, the sun stood high upon the sky and a soft cooling breeze mad sure that no one got over heated. The roses of their backyard were in full bloom, spreading the intoxicating sweet aroma of early summer to anyone passing them by. It was as if the maker himself was sending a message of congratulations to the couple who would this day step into the holy marriage. 

Hawke had convinced Sebastian to hold the sermon even if the chantry brother early on had made it very clear he wasn't overly fond of the way Anders always wore dresses. As many others Sebastian thought that dresses were for women and not for men. But Hawke had a silver tongue and had somehow managed to get Sebastian to accept leading the sermon anyway. 

Merrill stood for the flower arrangements. It had been amusing to watch the cheery florist make Carver carry all arrangements out of the van and to their places. Not the bouquet for Anders though, that one Fenris hadn't been allowed to see on Anders' orders, just as he hadn't been allowed to see anything Anders would wear or how he'd have his hair or his makeup. 

In fact he hadn't seen _Anders_ since yesterday morning as Anders wanted to follow the traditions where the groom wasn't allowed to see his bride. Not that Anders was actually a bride since he was the second groom but Anders still planned on follow all traditions as if he was the bride.  _"Please Fen I wan't to."_ Anders had said and it had been enough to melt Fenris' heart. Especially when the words were accompanied with the sweetest smile Anders had been able to make with an entire sushi roll in his mouth. 

Fenris would give Anders anything to make him happy and if that meant he was forbidden to see what Anders was going to wear on their wedding then so be it. Even if being away from Anders an entire night did make him a little bit moody and a lot more nervous. The treacherous tiny little thought that Anders might run away just didn't want to leave his head.   

Fenris huffed in annoyance as he paced back and forth in their airy kitchen while their friends were bustling around everywhere to help them with the last preparations. Fenris had been forbidden by Hawke to help because it was his wedding and he should just take his last moments as an unmarried man for himself and make sure he looked okay. 

Doing nothing though had never suited him very much and he had quickly gotten dressed and ready and even quicker gotten bored and anxious. For the day he was wearing black dress pants, a tight white buttoned shirt rolled up in the sleeves to his elbows and a grey tie. Over the shirt he had a black fit vest and his hair was pulled up and back by Isabela with a lot of hair gel, just like it had the first night at the fifties club. 

Their whole wedding was a play on their first meeting. Anders had asked very carefully  if Fenris would be okay if they had a fifties theme on their wedding, to symbolize how they met and how it had and would always change both their lives forever. Fenris had kissed his fiance and told him it was a perfect idea and to be honest, he quite liked these clothes. He had even thought about getting a few more of them now that Ser Pounce had stopped destroying his clothes. 

"Fenris, sit down. You'll pace a hole through the floor." Hawke said with a laugh as he came into the kitchen. "That'd be a terrible start at a marriage, having to fix the floor."

"I already tried that Hawke. Makers breath, he's making me nervous just looking at him and I'm not even the one getting married. It's your wedding elf, stop brooding." Varric said with a chuckle where he sat on a chair making a few calls. 

"I do not brood." Fenris huffed defensively. "And our floor is perfectly fine, we renovated the kitchen when we moved here."

Hawke laughed and tossed him an apple. Fenris stared at the green fruit in his hand then at Hawke in disbelief. An apple? Why was Hawke giving him apples? Surely they wouldn't make him relax, wasn't Hawke supposed to make him relax as his best man? But he supposed, since he had barely been able to eat that morning an apple would be nice.

So, he took a big bite and sighed.

It was an ecologic granny smith apple. Which happened to be his favorite apples and the only apple sort Anders had ever been able to bake a pie with, without nearly burning down the house that was. He slipped down at a chair and focused on that memory with a small smile. Hawke who had a far too smug smile on his lips only got a rude gesture in return. 

How much it might annoy him, Hawke always seemed to know just what people needed. 

♥♡♥♡♥

Anders turned around one more time in front of the mirror looking at his white wedding dress. It was a beautiful snow white wedding dress in pure silk, costume made for him. The shoulder bands and the band that divided the skirt from the bodice were a rich sea blue color. The blue was both because the traditions said have something blue, but also to honor their first date where Anders had worn a blue dress. 

The dress had two silk lilies, one over the blue band on the middle, slightly to the left and the other pulling up a decimeter of the skirt fabric at the right side of the dress to show off his white frilly underskirts. He had three skirts under the dress which made it prettily wide in a way he knew Fenris loved. 

The dress hadn't cost him anything, when he had told Teheron in the dress store he was getting married Teheron had insisted the dress would be a wedding gift from him and Zevran and Anders hadn't been given the option to object. Bethany Merrill, Isabela and Zevran had been the ones who went looking for dresses with him and Zevran had taken all ideas they had liked and made a dress out of that. So it was a truly beautiful dress. 

He had picked his white pumps that did wonders to his legs (or at least up to the knees before they vanished in under the dress). It was the pumps Fenris had bought him the day he'd proposed and they happened to be Anders' absolute favorite pair. The best thing about them were that they were comfortable and not too long in the heels so he didn't have to bend too much while kissing Fenris. 

Bethany had helped him curl up his hair in pretty swirls and Isabela had put the intricate flower accessory comb into his hair, declaring that he needed something borrowed. That of course had made him break down in tears and he had held them both close for a long while, entirely ruining his makeup with tears.

Not that it was much of a problem. Teheron and Zevran had been invited to the wedding and Teheron had been a successive makeup artist before they had opened the fifties shop. He had swooped in and fixed up his makeup better than before and now Anders stood there, he just couldn't believe how pretty he looked. 

Had someone told him he'd look like this and be here, on his own wedding day a couple of years back... he'd never had believed them. He wouldn't even have believed them if they'd told him another person could actually love him and want him for who'm he was even if they knew about his past. 

But here he was, Fenris loved him and they were to be married.

But it didn't stop the gnawing voice of insecurity to nag him deep in his minds. What if Fenris wasn't there when he came down as the ceremony started. What if he made an utter fool of himself and fell over his own shoes or said the wrong thing? What if-no! No, he really couldn't think like that or he'd throw up and that would make him feel horrible. 

He took a deep calming breath and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle on the skirt and closed his eyes. By this time tomorrow he'd be a married man with the best husband in all of Thedas. He would be happy and Fenris would be and feel just like he was and felt today, nothing would change other than the rings that would show to the world that they were both taken. 

"Oh you look so beautiful Anders. I hope I will look as pretty on my wedding." Merrill chirped happily. "Are you happy? You look very happy."

"Of course he is happy kitten, he's marrying Fenris." Isabela said with a laugh. "Those lucky, lucky bastards." 

"Lucky indeed! Had I not had an handsome elf of my own, I'd be rather jealous!" Zevran said with a laugh leaning against Isabela since his own husband was down in the kitchen with Fenris, Hawke and Varric. "I am a little jealous that I can't get mine to wear no underwear at all though. Ah well, life is hard." The blond elf sighed dramatically as if it was the worlds worst hardship that Teheron prefered to have boxers under his pants.

"Wait what? He doesn't... is that true?" Isabela asked indignant. "Is that why I can never guess the right color?" She asked pouting

A laugh bubbled out of Anders over that, Isabela had tried to guess the color of Fenris' underclothes since the first day he'd met her. Only Fenris wasn't really the underwear wearing kind of guy. Anders preferred it that way. It made it so much easier for his love to just hike up Anders' skirts and have his wicked wicked way with him, even if they were in semi public places. Anders had an alley in Hightown he was very very fond of because of this.

"He does wear them sometimes, I think he has one pair of jeans that forces him to have underclothes or the zipper is uncomfortable. But no, mostly he doesn't." Anders hummed happily and petted Ser Pounce that  was sprawled out on the vanity.

And just like that, he wasn't as nervous anymore. He was marrying Fenris, the man he loved and the man who loved him. It would be just purrfect.

♥♡♥♡♥

Fenris shifted from foot to foot nervously where he stood by the wedding arch. Sebastian was holding his book with the chant, or whatever, when Fenris had learned to read his main target of books were books with adventures in, not the chant of light. Hawke stood just behind him as his best man and Bethany stood on the other side as Anders' bridesmaid. 

Anders had been the one who had picked to have a bridesmaid instead of a best man. Dresses was apparently a lot more fun to buy than a suit and Fenris knew just how much Anders loved buying and testing dresses. Him and Bethany had made it an whole day to try dresses while Hawke had taken Fenris out to find a good place that could fix the food.

The rest of their friends were already sitting in the miss-matched chairs they had dragged out from the house. They didn't want a wedding in the chantry, Anders past wasn't good with the chantry people, and both of them felt safe and comfortable at their home. Besides, they didn't exactly have a hoard of friends so they all fit nicely in the backyard. 

The only ones not in the garden were Anders and Leandra. He had with a blush on his cheeks some weeks earlier asked Hawke's mother if maybe she'd consider handing him over to Fenris at the wedding. It had been really important to Anders as it was something that was very important in the Anderfells and even if Anders hadn't lived there since he was just a little boy, it was still where he came from originally.

Leandra who was a bit like everyone's mother in their group had been very honored that Anders had asked her and accepted without question.

When the music started playing from the speakers they had dragged out from inside Fenris bit his lip nervously and looked to the porch door. This was it, a billion scary little thoughts ravaging through his head screaming at him that either Anders would be there or he'd find himself left at the altar. 

But they washed away quicker than they appeared as he saw his soon to be husband standing there, arm linked with Leandra's as she lead him slowly towards him. It was the absolute most beautiful sight he'd seen in his entire life.

Anders himself had been on the verge of running away just before Leandra lead him out through the back door. Anxiety clinging and knotting up his stomach, fear whispering in his ear about everything that could go wrong and he'd nearly forgotten how his lungs were supposed to work or how he was meant to move his legs to make one feet move in front of the other.

Then Fenris stood there, by the wedding arch, in front of Sebastian, ready to get married. 

The knot in Anders was untied and blown away by the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach. The way Fenris looked at him, as if Anders was the one who brought summer after the harsh winters... Anders couldn't describe how he felt other than that it felt as if he was walking on a world made of clouds and nothing was more important than to get to Fenris and get married. 

Anders smiled when Leandra lead him through the little aisle between their miss-matched indoor and garden chairs. He smiled when Leandra squeezed his arm and quietly told him she was so proud of him. He smiled when Sebastian preformed the ceremony. He smiled when they both said "I do." He smiled when he finally was allowed to throw himself into his husbands arms and kiss him. He smiled, because Fenris smiled.

They smiled because it was the happiest day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO AM I KIDDING! THIS FIC IS A FLUFFY PARADISE OF FLUFF OF COURSE NO ONE RAN AWAY! :D


	11. Taewen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an addition to The Fenders family.

"This way messeres, this is their play hour." The chantry sister leading them through the establishment informed them. "We have eighteen children here, eight boys and ten girls between the ages of three to eight. The blight struck hard and the chantry does whatever we can for these poor souls. Any child adopted from here will have a place in the chantry school and daycare system until the age of thirteen so you will not have to find them a day care spot or a school." She said as if she was doing some sort of commercial ad on TV. 

The sister had been constantly blabbering about the perks of the chantry from the moment they got there and Fenris had to admit he was starting to get bored of her voice. Not that he had let her known of that, nor had Anders, but it was the truth.

Last week their application papers had been accepted. Largely thanks to Varric and Hawke, since Fenris was a very recent citizen of Kirkwall with absolutely no traceable past and Anders had a very colorful past in the registers of the chantry. But the day had come when the letter had come and informed them that they were accepted for the adoption program. 

They had been at an interview with the head of the orphanage, an elder woman who had clearly disliked Anders' dress. She had even taken it so far as to pull Fenris aside before they left and questioned if his husband always wore  _"Such clothes."_ Fenris had merely chuckled and said that at times, Anders preferred pencil dresses over the frilly ones.

The woman had clearly not been amused by his humor but Fenris had walked away with a smug grin and an arm wrapped around his husband. 

"Yes, we know." Anders said a bit stiffly beside him.

The sister just smiled and nodded. Probably taking the stiffness as the nerves they both felt over meeting their potential future child. However, Fenris knew that some of Anders' tension and stiffness was due to past terrible experience and he gently pressed Anders' hand in his own to remind him he wasn't back there. This was now, this was them, and they were safe. 

Anders looked at him and some of the tension ebbed out to one of his usual nervous smiles. Fenris gently tugged his hand up and kissed on his knuckles. Even after they had been married for six months and been together for over two years, Anders still always blushed at those small things. Fenris loved it. 

"Good. Then follow me please." The sister said with her cheery tone. 

They spent the afternoon meeting the children, coloring in books with them, playing with toys and listening to what they had to say. Fenris after some time was caught in a conversation with another sister concerning if him and his husband had found any matches. She told him a little of each of the children but when Fenris looked up to search out where his husband had gone to, he found **_them_**.

Anders was sitting on the floor with a little blond elven boy in his lap. Both of them looking in a book that the young elf was turning the pages in while Anders was reading from it out loud. Anders red polka dot dress was pooled out around them both on the floor and the elf that couldn't be more than maybe five or six was wrinkling up the fabric at one spot where he was clutching the dress in a small fist.

Not that Anders seemed to care, he looked far too occupied with beaming of happiness to care about wrinkles as he was reading from the book. The image made Fenris' heart swell to twice the size it had been before and he just knew that little blond elven boy was the one. Just like he'd just known that Anders was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Oh, that... I would not suggest Taewen." The sister he was speaking to said with a frown. "He has been in three different families already. He has a lot of needs and don't do too well with other children. He will be transferred to a special department next week with people who can... handle his special needs and requirements."

"The Templars." Fenris said with a cold in his voice. 

He had heard enough of Anders telling about his past, he had comforted his husband from waking up crying with nightmares because of them. He had learned that a group he had once thought actually was the best for troubled children were ruthless and should have nothing to do with kids. A urge to protect the blond little boy rose in him and he knew he had tensed up. 

"Yes. They have very good care with children of special needs and-." The sister began reassuringly.

"If he wishes it. My husband and I will take him with us today." Fenris cut her short. "The Templars will not be nessessary."

Anders glanced up from across the room with a warm smile and Fenris returned it. He knew he didn't even need to ask Anders, he easily saw it in his husband's eyes. Anders was already smitten with the boy and Fenris couldn't stop seeing the resemblances in his husband and the boy. They had the same color of their hair and the elf was just a hint paler than Anders. 

"If you are certain serah. I will go and speak to the revered mother at once." The sister said a bit stiffly. 

Fenris gave a curt nod telling any discussion of this was over.

Later that night they sat on their living room couch all three of them, four if Ser Pounce counted (Which according to Anders he did). Anders was happily leaning against Fenris and Fenris had his arm wrapped around Anders middle, stroking his fingers slowly over a patch of fabric on Anders' side. Taewen was fast asleep curled up against Anders' chest while hugging Ser Pounce who had decided to play nice with the boy.

In the background Finding Nemo was still quietly sounding and Anders carefully tilted his head up with a beaming smile. A smile Fenris returned with a soft kiss. He hadn't thought he'd ever be more content than he had been with just him and Anders, but he had right now been proven wrong by the little elven boy.

"He is perfect Fen." Anders mumbled quietly and Fenris leaned in for another soft kiss.

They were perfect, his little family was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do you guys want it to end here or do you want another chapter? I have one but I will only post it if you guys want more family fluff :)


	12. Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris learn to live with a son.

Taewen, as it turned out was a very special little boy. For one, he didn't speak. Sometimes there would be a few frustrated noises whenever Fenris or Anders couldn't understand him or cooing noises and squeaks if he saw Ser Pounce do something sweet. The chantry didn't know if the boy could't talk or if the boy simply didn't want to talk. 

However Anders and Fenris suspected that the boy actually couldn't talk since the outbursts of rage the chantry people had warned them of mostly occurred when they hadn't understood Taewen. The boy would storm off, slam doors or throw things across the room. About twenty minutes later Anders of Fenris would find the boy crying and trembling hidden away under his bed or in the cupboard or some other tight hidden spot where he felt safe. 

Anders would be the one who pulled him out and just held the boy close for as long as it took until the crying and shaking had stopped. Fenris was the one who agile managed to crawl into the small space and stay with their boy until Taewen was ready to come back out. 

Mostly these episodes would end in the three of them eating cookies or ice cream in front of a movie in the couch. There they would remain until Taewen was relaxed and smiling again over silly little jokes.

When Taewen had stayed with them for about a week, Anders applied them all to a sign langue crash course. The episodes of Taewen's anger was hard and emotional for all three of them but both him and Fenris refused to give up on the small elf. 

After only a month they had a way to communicate with the boy properly. 

And it helped. The first thing Taewen had signed to them outside the classroom was  _"I want you to understand me."_ And now they did. When they learned to understand Taewen there was no actual need for the tantrums. Except for the usual tantrums a five year old would throw, but those were easy to blow off by talking, listening and explaining.

The first two months Anders took parental leave from the clinic and Fenris only worked half days with Wednesdays and weekends free. They had agreed that they needed to spend a lot of time and care for their child to make sure that Taewen was happy and comfortable at their home. That Taewen was happy and comfortable with Anders and Fenris. 

During this time they bought Taewen a new set of clothes that the boy himself got to choose. Anders had admittedly squealed silently against Fenris' shoulder when Taewen had picked a skirt among his clothes. It wasn't that the boy favored skirts or dresses since he had picked four pairs of pants, but it still made Anders stop worry about Taewen disliking that Anders wore dresses. 

They had also decorated Taewen's new room. Bought furniture, toys, a new carpet and paint. Hawke had come over and drawn up a large fire breathing dragon on the largest wall on Taewen's request. Anders would be forever impressed over how good Hawke was with just pencils and brushes. The dragon had quite quickly made Hawke into Taewen's fourth favorite person, after Fenris, Anders and Ser Pounce. 

They had also made snowmen, watched spring come to their neighborhood and done a ton of baking. Anders had resigned Taewen from the spot in the chantry school system and applied him to a non chantry run school called Skyhold. It was a spot for equality and Anders had even found out that they had classes for children with hearing and speaking disabilities. 

Taewen's main teacher was Mr Grim, a man who also only used sign language and Taewen found his spot in school very quickly. 

As they had passed the three month mark of Taewen staying with them, the blond little elf was calling Anders 'papa' and Fenris was 'dad'. The first time Taewen had signed it had been a Saturday morning and Anders had begun crying. It was very silly that he began crying of course and poor Taewen had been so confused since he had just signed;  _"Can I have more pancakes papa?"_

The first time he had used the word 'dad' had been when Fenris had told a terrible dad joke and their son had **not**  been amused by it at all. Even if the joke had really been terrible, Anders hadn't been able to keep a straight face over it. Taewen had looked mortified and Fenris had been having a far too smug smirk on his lips and Anders had just melted for the cuteness overload. 

When they passed their six month mark of having Taewen with them, neither Anders nor Fenris had heard the boy laugh or giggle. Their boy smiled often enough and looked genuinely happy but he never laughed. Anders had asked if his teachers had ever heard it in school but they hadn't. There of course was no cause to worry about it yet in a long while, but still it was something that did occupy his minds.

Until the day he heard it, the most adorable sound in all of Thedas.

Fenris and Taewen had been practice dancing in the living room. Or rather Fenris had let Taewen stand on his feet while moving them both around in the room in some sort of dance. Then Anders had heard a large thud all the way from the kitchen and short after fits of laughter. And not only laughter belonging to his husband. 

When Anders had walked in to see what was going on he found them both in a heap on the floor, Fenris mercilessly tickling their son and their son laughing and squealing while trying to simultaneously wriggle free and sign  _"No dad, no."_ Anders just stood watching with a smile, this was music in his ears and he realized that this now was in his top three best days of his life. 

He chuckled lightly when Taewen spotted him and began to desperately sign  _"Help, help."_ between his giggles and laughs. 

"Oh? Need help huh? Ah well, I can't resist such a cute little face." Anders purred and joined them on the floor, the red and white dress pooling out on the floor. 

He helped liberate Taewen from Fenris' clutches and pulled the boy close, only to begin showering the little boy in a bombardment of kisses. Having Taewen squeal and laugh even more as he lefts sticky marks of lip gloss on their son's cheeks. The only marks that should ever be left on children and animals according to Anders. 

"You are just too irresistible tiger." Anders hummed with a chuckle as he placed a last kiss on the blond hair.

Taewen grinned and sprawled out over Anders' lap with his legs in Fenris'. Anders loved how Taewen's smug grins often were mirror images of Fenris' smug grins and the way Taewen would death glare people he didn't like was also something he must have picked up from Fenris. Only, when Taewen did it he looked adorable instead of terrifying.

He sighed and smiled as he stroke his fingers through the blond hair that was starting to grow a bit long. Maybe it was time to visit aunty Isabela to ask for her help with a haircut. 

"Your hair is getting long lil tiger. Do you want to cut it?" Anders never said that Tawen should do something when i came to things that a five year old should be allowed the creativity to choose for himself. 

When it came to bathing at least every other day there was no choice, or when it came to laundry or eating proper breakfasts. Those things were not optional, but when it came to picking clothes, shoes, Taewen's hair or what toys he wanted to play with: both Anders and Fenris took care not to imply what they should have picked or done in a situation like that. 

It was an important part in their son's development to becoming his own person. Something both Anders and Fenris knew the desperate importance of from personal experience.

"I want it long. I want to be able to braid it like Torunn." Taewen signed back with a smile. 

"Is that the Qunari girl? The one you like to play with?" Anders asked with a warm smile back. 

Taewan nodded eagerly and began explaining away about some fun game they had played in preschool yesterday and Anders made sure not to miss a movement of those quick little hands. Taewen sometimes got a bit too eager when signing, jumping words or signed them so quickly that even a blink could make Anders miss them. 

"How about you invite her over for dinner some day." Fenris signed with a smile and their son jumped up with wide eyes and a huge grin and turned to Anders. 

"Can we papa? Can we please?" 

Anders smiled and kissed their boy's nose.

"Of course."


	13. Taking a bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taewen's POV! :3

In the beginning, Taewen had been scared living in his new family. He had been in so many families and no one ever liked him, no one had ever understood him. Since no one could understand him, he had always been sent back when the families hadn't been able to make him talk. 

The thing was, he didn't keep quiet because he wanted to. Oh no, he had tried so many times to make words, just like everyone else. But the only thing he could make were strange and embarrassing sounds and noises. After some time, he had simply given up the hope that anyone would ever understand him or that anyone could ever like him, could ever  _want_ him. 

Then he had been allowed to come with Mr Anders and Mr Fenris to their home and for the first time in Taewen's life, there had been someone who understood. They had understood that he  **couldn't** make words and they had taken him to learn how to speak with his hands. Not only  that, they had also learned how to speak with their hands so they could understand  **him.**

They had given him a voice even if he couldn't shape words with his mouth. They stopped and listened to him and they  _liked_ him.  **Him.** They spent time with him, laughed with him and his jokes, they let him choose things and they let him be part of their family.

Taewen had very soon understood exactly who they were, because they acted as only those two people would. They were his parents and he loved them. Not only that, but  **they** loved _**him**_  back.

It didn't matter if he got angry and slammed doors. Anders, his papa, would find him and hug him. They would sit hugging and papa would listen then he would  _understand._ Even if he threw things and hid under his bed, Fenris, his dad, would join him under there and hold his hands until he was ready to use them to talk. It didn't matter what he did, they would listen, they would understand and they would explain. They didn't get mad at him or sent him back to the chantry, they just... listened.

They had chosen him among all the others and they wanted no other boy, no other girl, no other child. They wanted _him,_ they wanted Taewen. 

And he had new people who liked him too. Uncle Hawke who had painted the dragon at his wall, Anders and Fenris hadn't even been a little upset over that. Aunty Isabela who told him the most amazing stories about pirates and princesses who became pirates. There was Merrill who had helped him start a small indoors herbal garden in a tiny greenhouse on his desk in his room.

There was Varric who kept giving him new books and his absolutely very own writing tablet in case Taewen ever met anyone who didn't understand his hands. There was Aveline who had let him ride in the front of a police car with her and look at all the incredibly cool buttons.

Then there was Sebastian, a chantry brother from Starkhaven. Taewen didn't trust him even a little because the chantry had been full of horrible people who never had understood him. Papa had asked if he didn't like Sebastian once and he had admitted that he didn't. He had been ready to be reprimanded for it too, but papa had just nodded and told him you couldn't like everyone. But Sebastian was a friend of theirs so they still had to be polite. 

Taewen didn't have a problem with that, in fact, he liked it. The chantry had told all the kids that they weren't allowed to dislike people. It was a sin against the maker to simply dislike someone without cause. According to papa, you were allowed to dislike whoever you wanted as long as you were still polite and didn't say it to their faces in a mean way. 

So, Taewen simply stayed close to someone else if they did something with Sebastian. Preferably with Anders or Fenris, if not one of them, Hawke, because Hawke would always lift him up on his shoulders and Taewen loved the view. 

As time passed and he got more and more used to his everyday life with his parents he had noticed how he had very soon stopped seeing them as Fenris and Anders and instead as dad and papa. In fact he only used their names when he was very cross with them, like when dad made a really terrible dad joke or papa made him bathe even if he was clean. 

Those things were just stupid and he would glower at them for hours (or maybe minutes).

Like now.

He was actively pretending he wasn't at all enjoying the bubbles all around him in the warm bath, or that he was secretly playing with them as soon as papa left the bathroom, building bubble towers. But of course he was enjoying it.

Taewen secretly loved bathing, especially bubble baths since he hadn't gotten those before he came to live here.

The problem with bathing was this kid in school, he was two classes older than Taewen and he had declared that baths were uncool and he only did it once a week. So of course all the kids had thought it was super cool and he didn't want to be more different than he already was since he had no vocal voice and was adopted, so now he had to pretend. 

But bathing was so much fun! He could pretend of course, in school, that he didn't like it. But what if someone asked papa? Then papa would tell and he'd be busted, that's why he needed papa not to know that he secretly loved baths. 

He listened closely for anyone close by before he got up from the warm water and padded over to the door and peeked out. He couldn't see anyone, which mean they were both in the kitchen making gross kissy-faces. Dad was the one who made the food, papa was the one who interrupted him and made dad burn it so they had to order pizza instead. 

Point was, if they were both in the kitchen being all gross, then they wouldn't hear if he splashed around. Quietly. So he closed the door and slipped back into the water to begin his game.

Of course, Taewen very soon forgot all about what the word quiet meant as he was pretending to be a vicious pirate sliding around in his ship, making his toys walk the plank and get eaten by the dreaded shark. The shark was Ser Pounce-a-lot who was lazing around with one eye open on the laundry basket, well out of reach for any accidental splashing. 

He made a gurgling sound as he pretended to sink and drown in the bubbles and water. Then he shot up like a rocket with a loud shrill shriek and his absolute best pirate sound that he could possibly make, emptying half of the tub all around the room in a flurry off bubbles and splashes. He repeated this a couple of times, pretending he was being rescued by a dolphin. 

His pretend shriek turned into a real one when suddenly both his parents stood in the door, looking as if they actually expected real pirates invading the bathroom. There of course was only him standing there covered from top to bottom in bubbles in the now half empty tub. Suddenly just the slightest bit worried about the mess he was very aware he had created. 

"Hi." He signed sheepishly. 

Dad crossed his arms but smirked in amusement and papa just stared around the room in bewilderment. Ser pounce laid flickering his tail lazily but was somehow the only thing still dry in the splashed bathroom. Maybe because Taewen hadn't been aiming for Pounce, or maybe because Pounce just seemed to never get wet unless he wanted to.

"How come every time you bathe all the water ends up on the floor?" Papa asked with a sigh.

But he was smiling too, so Taewen wasn't in any actual trouble for the mess he had made. He looked around himself, at the wet carpet, the wet towels, the wet clean clothes. Hmm. Maybe he should splash a little bit less the next time... or maybe they should start to store all dry things outside when he bathed? That was a lot better. 

"I was playing pirate." He admitted with a blush that spread to hid pointy ears. "And a dolphin saved me from drowning." 

"A dolphin huh?" Dad said with a chuckle before he shook his head and turned around to leave. "Get our pirate up from the tub and I'll finish dinner." 

"We'll be right there love." Papa said with a nod and a smile before turning to Taewen with a mischievous smile. 

Oh no!

Taewen shrieked when papa dove in and swooped him up from the tub and attacked him with kisses and tickles. He tried very hard not to laugh but it was impossible, somehow his dads always knew just where to tickle to make him laugh and squirm the most. His papa was an expert when it came to tickling. But it was cheating because he had caught papa practicing tickling on dad, with a gross amount of kissing one night.  

"Do you surrender, Oh mighty pirate king? Can I wash your hair now?" Papa asked with a laugh. 

The smell of dad's spicy noodle wok made him Taewen nod quickly and he didn't fuzz when papa shampooed and conditioned his hair and rubbed his face and body in the strawberry soap. He did complain when papa insisted on cleaning his feet, even between every toe but papa did it anyways. Maybe because Taewen loved to run around barefoot and did it whenever he could and thus got very dirty feet.

"So, why don't you want to bathe tiger?" Papa asked once he was out of the water and being wrapped into his bathrobe. "You seem to have a lot of fun."

Taewen sighed and hung his head slightly, knowing his ears was drooping. He didn't like to lie, especially not for his parents and what if papa stopped sending him into frequent baths? At least now he could claim he was forced to bathe so often and the other kids would feel sorry for him instead of laughing at him.

"There's a kid in school, he says it's not cool." He signed with a deep sigh. 

Papa looked at him as he rubbed the towel over his hair to dry it. Taewen held onto papa's dress so he wouldn't fall over. He liked the dresses, they were very pretty and even if his papa always wore them, he never worried about getting them wrinkled or dirty. In the beginning he had been a bit afraid to touch the dresses, but then papa had made it clear he was allowed to and Taewen liked to touch because they came in so many different materials. 

"Well, then this kid must be awfully boring don't you think? You know, I always thought that having a bunch of fun was a lot cooler than being bored." His papa said and smiled. "What do you think is cool?" 

Taewen had to think about that. What did he think was cool? He wasn't sure, but he did like to have fun. Like when he was with Torun, they weren't aiming for cool together, they just had a lot of fun and she was the coolest girl in school. 

"Having fun." He signed with a grin. 

Papa chuckled and tied the bathrobe together with a pretty bow that matched the bow of the back of papa's dress before he kissed Taewen on his hair. He knew papa didn't care if he was cool or not, he loved him anyway.

That kid in school could say what he wanted. Taewen loved baths, and he loved his parents, cool wasn't important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda thought that I was starting to get done with this but... Oh my gods, I'm having so much fun and there are so many fenders family fluff things I have to do!   
> Like:   
> Going to the zoo!   
> Inviting Torun over for dinner!   
> Family vacation!   
> Getting lost at Family vacation!   
> Hawke and Taewen getting up to mischief.   
> Anders and Fenris getting up to mischief.   
> Ser Pounce POV   
> DRESSES   
> and so much more 
> 
> soooo, there will be more chapters, hope it'll make y'all happy! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :) If you want more, please do kudos or comment it does keep me writing and might motivate me to write more chapters than I intended to begin with :)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yes, if you ever want to ask something or prompt me or something of the sort you can do it here on my tumblr:http://isalahadow.tumblr.com/


End file.
